It All Started With A Simple Touch
by Zohsan46
Summary: Semua bermula dengan sentuhan yang tidak disengaja. well, tapi kali ini Zoro menemukan satu petunjuk dan arah yang tepat. Yaitu, Nami. [ZoroxNami/Flashfiction]


Disclaimer : One Piece bukan punya saya.

Warning : Mungkin bisa disebut semi-M, untuk jaga-jaga bilamana ada unsur-unsur yang tidak disengaja. /oioi.

(Don't say I didn't warn you, guys)

.

It All Started with A Simple Touch

Pagi itu, Zoro bangun dengan rasa pusing yang luar biasa, bahkan ia harus merangkak bangkit dari posisinya yang sedikit menggenaskan. Dengan susah payah ia menyingkirkan Luffy dan Usopp yang entah bagaimana bisa dengan tidak elit menindih tubuhnya. Pasalnya, setelah pesta semalam, Zoro yang mabuk berat harus rela tidur di sana, bersama dengan anggota kru pria lainnya.

Meski sedikit terhuyung, Zoro dengan malas menyeret tubuhnya ke pintu dapur, berharap menemukan segelas air putih untuk menjernihkan kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar. Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik begitu membuka pintu dan melihat sosok yang berdiri di dekat meja dapur.

Gadis itu adalah orang terakahir yang Zoro pikir akan muncul di sana. Di dapur dengan sebuah panci yang mengepul, mengeluarkan uap panas dari air yang mendidih. Dengan waswas ia memutar tubuh dan melihat ke belakang sebelum kembali menghadap si pendekar pedang dengan cengiran lebar.

Zoro menatap malas dan berkata. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Nami?" Zoro sebenarnya tak ada niatan untuk bertanya, toh selama ini mereka juga tak begitu akrab satu sama lainnya. Hanya saja, mendapati gadis itu di pagi buta seperti ini, memakai celemek dan memegang seloyang kue kering di tangan kanan, membuat Zoro tergeletik dengan rasa ingin tahu apa gerangan yang membuat gadis penyuka jeruk itu melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Oh, Zoro, kebetulan sekali!" seru Nami dan dengan cekatan ia memindahkan semua kue tadi ke atas piring. Setelahnya ia mengambil teh yang kemudian dicelupkan ke dalam air yang sudah dipanaskan tadi. "Kemarilah!" lanjutnya seraya menyiapkan dua cangkir kosong di atas meja.

Tanpa berkata apapun Zoro mendekat dan memerhatikan Nami yang duduk di sebrang meja. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Harum aroma teh membuat pusing di kepalanya sedikit berkurang, ditambah dengan aroma khas citrus dari kue yang tampak menggoda.

Setelah Nami menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir, ia kembali duduk tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan hanya melihat wajah Zoro yang minim ekspresi. Gadis itu sepertinya tak berniat memulai percakapan apapun, sehingga Zoro akhirnya bersuara. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Nami?"

Bagi Roronoa Zoro, Nami hanyalah rekan seperjalanan, tidak kurang apalagi lebih. Meskipun mereka sudah banyak melalui petualangan bersama-sama, namun mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Well, Zoro memang tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun untuk terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadinya, karena Zoro memang seperti itu.

"Minum tehnya dan cicipi kuenya."

Zoro menghela napas mendengarnya. Nada perintah mutlak sang navigator. Tapi kali ini, karena tak ada alasan untuk menolak, dan juga rasa pusing yang tak mau hilang, Zoro akhirnya mengambil cangkir teh di depannya. Sebelum ia meminumnya, terlebih dahulu ia menghirup aroma teh tersebut.

Harum.

Ada sedikit wangi aroma citrus yang lembut, lalu tanpa membuang waktu Zoro meminumnya cepat. Membuat tenggorokannya hangat dan pusing dikepalanya hilang dalam sekejap. Setelah itu tangannya yang bebas mengambil kue dan memakannya dalam satu gigitan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Nami antusias.

Zoro meletakan cangkir tersebut. "Tidak buruk." Komentar Zoro singkat.

"Sudah kuduga," Ucap Nami lesu. Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dan mengabil sebuah majalah yang bisa Zoro tebak adalah hal-hal yang berisikan dengan segala tetek bengek tentang resep masak. "Jeruk memang lebih enak jika dimakan langsung." Lanjut Nami seraya membereskan beberapa peralatan yang ia gunakan tadi.

Zoro melihat kue kering di hadapannya. kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya kue itu memang tidak terlalu buruk. Baik tampilan maupun rasanya, menurut Zoro sudah lumayan, toh Zoro tidak pernah mementingkan soal rasa. Makan kue, tikus atau kodok sekali pun,semua itu akan sama di perutnya nanti.

Setelah membereskan perlatan masak, Nami kembali mendudukan dirinya, kali ini di dekat Zoro. Memandang teh dengan tatapan datar. Sia-sia usahanya dari pagi buta hanya untuk membuat teh yang rasanya terlalu biasa saja. Kue kering di hadapannya pun tak Nami hiraukan, semua ini memang akan jauh lebih mudah jika ia bertanya atau bahkan meminta Sanji mengajarinya, hanya saja dalam hal seperti ini, Nami lebih suka berusaha sendiri dan bereksperimen sesuka hatinya. "Mungkin lain kali aku akan menambahkan bahan khusus."

Zoro hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Nami. Namun, lelaki itu tak ada niatan untuk beranjak pergi. Aneh rasanya ketika ia betah memandang wajah Nami di pagi hari seperti ini. Mungkinkah rasa pusing akibat pengaruh alkohol masih belum hilang sepenuhnya? ataukah memang gadis itu terlihat err... bagaimana mengatakannya? cantik? Ketika mendapati Nami memakai pakaian yang sedikit tertutup. Gaun One Piece selutut, dengan renda kecil ditepian lengannya.

"Oh, Zoro, ada sisa kue di sudut bibirmu," Kata Nami membuyarkan lamunan Zoro, belum sempat lelaki itu mengambil tisu untuk mengelap bibirnya, Nami sudah terlebih dahulu bertindak, dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, Nami mengusap pelan sudut bibir Zoro dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. "Kau ini makan seperti anak kecil saja—"

Nami tercekat ketika Zoro menggengam tangannya dan menatap intens ke arahnya. "Zo, Zoro—"

"Kemarilah." Kata Zoro pelan hampir berbisik. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah bingung Nami, Zoro menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Namun sayang, karena terlalu gugup, Nami tesandung kakinya sendiri dan hampir tersungkur jika saja lengan kokoh itu tak menahannya.

Dengan perlahan Zoro memposisikan Nami di pangkuannya."Kau tau Nami," ucap Zoro pelan dan malas memecah kesunyian di antara mereka ditambah dengan posisi mereka yang seperti itu. "Aku punya ide yang lebih baik."

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Nami bingung. Anehnya baik Nami maupun Zoro tak ada yang bergerak membenarkan posisi mereka.

"Minum teh dengan cara yang berbeda." Tangan Zoro di pinggangnya mulai menjalar naik ke atas mengikuti setiap kata yang dilontarkannya. Hingga Zoro mengambil cangkir teh yang belum sempat Nami sentuh, dan perlahan ia meminumnya. Namun, belum sempat sampai tenggorokan, Zoro mendekat ke arah Nami. Membuat gadis itu tersentak ketika merasakan bibir Zoro yang menyentuhnya lembut.

Awalnya, Zoro hanya menekan lembut semua sudut bibir Nami sebelum membuka mulutnya dan menyalurkan teh tadi ke dalam mulut Nami. Entah bagaimana bisa Zoro menikmati setiap detiknya di sini, dengan Nami di pangkuannya yang menampakan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya.

"Ci-cium, aku." Kata Nami tiba-tiba setelah Zoro mengambil jarak darinya.

Zoro terkejut, ia kira Nami akan marah dan menghadiahinya dengan satu pukulan lembut. Namun, kali ini Nami yang ada di hadapannya terlihat begitu berbeda. "Apakah itu perintah atau permohonan?" goda Zoro.

Dengan tidak sabar Nami menarik Zoro mendekat ke arahnya. Merasakan embusan napas lembut menerpa wajahnya yang kian menghangat. Masih dalam pangkuan Zoro, Nami mendongak menatap sang pendekar pedang dengan tatapan sayu. Dia hendak mengomeli lelaki itu karena membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Namun, alih-alih marah ia malah menemukan dirinya terdorong karena terbuai ciuman Zoro yang tiba-tiba, ciuman itu terasa semakin dalam dan lembut.

Sekarang ini, baik Zoro maupun Nami, keduanya menemukan diri mereka hilang kendali. Akal sehat telah meninggalkan kepala kuduanya. Pikiran bahwa mereka hanya sebatas nakama terlupakan, dan semua hal buruk yang pernah lelaki ini katakan padanya pun mendadak termaafkan.

Zoro sadar sepenuhnya akan semua ini, dan tentu saja ia tak akan berhenti atau melewatkan Nami begitu saja. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk membuat seorang Roronoa Zoro hilang kendali seperti ini, namun Nami adalah pengecualian, gadis itu seolah tau titik lemah dirinya, yang bahkan tak Zoro sadari mungkin sedari awal jika gadis itu sudah mencuri sesuatu dalam hatinya. Hanya saja Zoro terlalu enggan untuk peduli atau bahkan mengakuinya.

Terbukti selama ini ia akan lakukan apapun semua perkataan gadis itu, disamping hutang yang sebenarnya tak pernah ada, sebagaimana Nami menggunakan alasan itu untuk memperbudaknya. Dan hey! Zoro bukanlah tipe yang akan patuh hanya karena hal sesepele itu jika tak ada perasaan lain pada gadis pecinta uang ini. Tentu saja kali ini tak ada alasan untuknya mengelak lagi. Karena kali ini, dirinya menemukan satu petunjuk dan arah yang tepat. Yaitu, Nami.

Zoro lalu menurunkan tangannya ke kaki Nami, membelainya beberapa kali, merasakan kulit lembut sang navigator sebelum mengaitkan tangannya pada belakang paha gadis itu dan menariknya agar melingkari punggungnya. Begitu juga kakinya yang satu lagi. Tak berapa lama kemudian Zoro membawa Nami ke kamar gadis itu. Tak sedetik pun ia melepaskan ciumannya dari Nami.

Dengan perlahan Zoro membaringkan Nami di tempat tidur, dan gadis itu hampir kehabisan napas ketika Zoro melepaskan ciuman mereka. Nami terengah dan napasnya memburu penuh nafsu, ketika Zoro balas menatapnya, tatapan mata yang dipenuhi keinginan dan tumpukan gairah yang tak pernah Nami lihat di mata lelaki itu sebelumnya.

Perlahan-lahan Zoro memposisikan dirinya di atas Nami. Tangannya melepas baju one piece yang sudah berantakan karena ulahnya tadi.

Nami tersenyum dan melakukan hal sama pada baju Zoro yang entah mengapa terasa sangat mengganggu. Kedua mata Nami menjelajahi dada bidang lelaki itu dengan tatapan terpukau, ketika akhirnya mata mereka bertemu, Nami secara otomatis melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lelaki itu dan menariknya mendekat. Dada bertemu dada, dan mereka kembali lagi tenggelam dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Nami tak pernah berpikir ia akan mempercayai lelaki itu, di sini, di atas ranjang bersama dalam permainan hebat mereka. Tunggu, Benarkah semua ini hanya sebatas itu? Nami memang belum menemukan jawaban dan alasan yang tepat. Mungkin Zoro kadang-kadang bersikap kasar, tetapi ia tidak penah dengan sengaja melukainya, dan bagi Nami itu sudah cukup.

Meskipun awal dari semua ini hanyalah sentuhan sederhana yang bahkan tak disengaja. Dan bahkan mungkin hanya akan terjadi sekali saja. Namun, saat ini Zoro membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Oh, ya," kata Zoro tiba-tiba ditengah kegiatan mereka. "Untuk apa kau membuat teh dan kue di pagi buta?"

Nami memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah hebat. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, kupikir kau menyiapkan semua itu khusus untukku." Kata Zoro setengah menggoda.

"Berisik!"

FIN

Ampun, akhirnya malah jadi gaje begini! *mewek

Btw, ini terinspirasi dari dua fanfict favorite saya. :")) shishishi. Yosh! Mind to RnR? Please :3


End file.
